El mejor cumpleaños de Harry
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Por más que se esforzaba, nunca conseguía lo que quería. Cada cumpleaños pedía el mismo deseo: una familia. Cada año se esforzaba por ser un buen chico, para que cuando llegara navidad, papá Noel le regalara una  familia. Pero aquel ansiado regalo nunca llegaba. ¿Por qué no se podía cumplir su deseo? ¿Acaso algo estaba mal en él? ¿Era tan malo como los Dursleys decían?


_**El mejor cumpleaños de Harry. **_

El pequeño Harry Potter se encontraba llorando amargamente sobre las almohadas de su cama en el pequeño cuarto que había bajo la alacena de las escaleras del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

¿Las razones de su llanto? Pues eran muy sencillas.

Resulta que estaban a treinta y uno de Julio, y Harry cumplía seis dulces añitos. Debería de en ese momento estar corriendo de felicidad por su casa, siendo regañado por su madre y felicitado por su padre; debería haber desayunado un enorme pastel de cumpleaños; debería haber recibido cientos de obsequios; como cualquier niño _normal. _Y es que Harry no era para nada un niño normal, sus tíos se lo habían dejado bien en claro.

—_No creas que no sé qué día es hoy — le dijo su primo Dudley mordazmente. Harry intentó ignorarlo, pero la situación lo superaba. Se encontraba recostado sobre el césped en el jardín delantero de la casa, jugando con unas piedras. _

— _¡Bravo, Dudley, has aprendido los días de la semana! — respondió Harry intentando contener las lágrimas, porque le amargaba mucho el que nadie recordara su cumpleaños. Su primo lo fulminó con la mirada. _

— _Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños. — le espetó, y se detuvo a ver la reacción del niño. Harry no replicó, solamente se volvió y se limitó a observar la acera, procurando no echarse a llorar. — Pero es una lástima — añadió con retintín. Harry arrugó el entrecejo, pero no se volvió. _

— _¿Qué es una lástima?_

—_Que nadie te haga regalos…. — a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. — ¿Por qué será…? ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! Porque nadie te quiere. — finalizó con maldad. _

_El muchachito no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, traicionándolo. _

— _¡Cállate, Dudley, que si no…! — no terminó la frase y soltó un grito ahogado. Una de las piedras con las que había estado jugando voló por los aires y le dio de lleno en el rostro a su primo. Inmediatamente, Dudley se echó a llorar._

— _¡Eres un __mounstro__! — Le chilló, y corrió al interior de la casa. — ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaa! _

Luego de eso, Harry recibió una de las peores reprimendas de su vida, acompañada por unos cuantos golpes de su tío. Y luego lo encerraron en su alacena.

Él debería de desear muchos regalos, el último juguete del mercado, golosinas, y muchas chucherías más, como cualquier niño de su edad. Pero Harry no deseaba eso, deseaba algo mucho más valioso.

_Una familia. _

Por más que se esforzaba, nunca conseguía lo que quería. Cada cumpleaños pedía el mismo deseo: una familia. Cada año se esforzaba por ser un buen chico, para que cuando llegara navidad, papá Noel le regalara una familia. Pero aquel ansiado regalo nunca llegaba. ¿Por qué no se podía cumplir su deseo? ¿Acaso algo estaba mal en él? ¿Era tan malo como los Dursleys decían?

— ¡Niño, sal de ahí y vigila las papas! — su tía Petunia le gritaba desde el otro lado de la puertita. Harry se incorporó con pesar y se secó las lágrimas. — ¡Y no te atrevas a dejar que se quemen!

Cuando su tía se hubo marchado, Harry salió dificultosamente de la alacena. Prácticamente tuvo que correr a evitar que se incendiaran las papas, pero ya era tarde, no eran más que una fea masa chamuscada.

Suspiró con pesar. Definitivamente ése era el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— ¡Harry, despierta! — le susurró una voz dulce en el oído. Sonrió. Amaba que la primera voz que escuchara en el día fuera la de su amada esposa, Ginny Weasley, ahora Potter.

— Mmmmmm, cinco minutos…. — respondió sonriendo y girándose para abrazarla. Sintió como ella lo besaba con dulzura.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. — le dijo Ginny entre besos, y Harry la estrechó más contra él. Luego de unos minutos que se le volvieron demasiado efímeros, se separó de ella y se levantó. Buscó algo de ropa en el armario y bajaron juntos, tomados de la mano. Cuando iba para la cocina, Ginny lo detuvo y lo sentó en la mesa por la fuerza.

— No, hoy yo preparo el desayuno— le dijo con una sonrisa picara, y depositándole un suave beso en los labios. Harry sonrió y aceptó gustoso. En los dos años que llevaban de matrimonio, siempre se habían manejado de aquella forma: él preparaba el desayuno y ella se ocupaba del almuerzo y la cena, ya que Ginny salía muy temprano a trabajar y Harry volvía muy tarde. Gracias a Merlín era sábado.

Al cabo de diez minutos ella volvió con el desayuno en una bandeja. Comieron entre risas, como era su costumbre. Terminaron y fueron al salón.

— Tenía planeado invitar a la familia para la cena, ¿te parece bien? — le preguntó Ginny con timidez, y Harry bajó el periódico para observarla.

— No.

— ¿No? — parecía preocupada.

— No, no me parece bien. Me parece excelente. — le respondió riendo ante la cara de su esposa. Ella lo miró mal y luego se incorporó para besarlo.

— Malo. Me has asustado.

— Sí, soy muuuy malo, ¿no crees? — le siguió el juego.

— Sí. Eres tan malo que no te daré tu regalo. — respondió Ginny con picardía. Harry palideció.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eres malo.

— ¡Pero no hablaba de eso! — dijo haciendo un pucherito, como un niñito de cinco años. — ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero mi regalo!

Ginny rió y lo besó, cosa que le tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó acalorado.

— Oh, ya lo verás. — y se levantó del sillón para desaparecer por la puerta que conducía a las escaleras. Harry, extrañado, observó como volvía con un pequeño sobre en las manos.

— Toma. — le dijo con una sonrisa. Harry abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido.

_Estoy embarazada. _

Pegó un salto, corrió hacia ella y abrazó con tanta fuerza que la levantó de suelo, y giró por todo el salón mientras Ginny reía como loca. La bajó al suelo y la besó con todo el amor que una persona es capaz de expresar, y mucho más.

Se separo ligeramente y le susurró:

— Gracias.

— ¿Gracias?

— Sí, gracias. Has concedido mi más grande deseo. — y la volvió a besar. Y no había ningún rastro de mentira en aquella afirmación: Ginny le había dado lo que más quería: una familia.

Definitivamente ése era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


End file.
